Epilogue Continuation
by Harry Potter Cellist 3
Summary: Albus, Rose, and Scorpius begin their first year at Hogwarts. Will they be best friends or worst enemies? Summary stinks but the story is better. It's basically Rose, Al, and Scorpius' first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. She own all the characters, because if I did I wouldn't have had Hedwig die.

* * *

Albus Potter entered the Hogwarts Express for the first time ever, because he was about to start his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at age 11, with his cousin, Rose Weasley.

As he got on the train with Rose he pondered what his father had just told him. Something along the lines of he could pick what house he wanted to be in, in the end if he had a strong preference. Of course he would choose Gryffindor, but what's wrong with choosing a different house he thought to himself. Maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Not only was he brave as his dad and uncle had told him, but his Mom had mentioned that he was very smart and Aunt Mione had always said that he was very kind. But what was really so bad with Slytherin? His dad had almost been placed there, and Severus Snape, the bravest man his dad had ever known and the person he was named after, was a Slytherin. But in truth, even though he was independent and different from his family, he still wanted to be in Gryffindor like them.

He waved goodbye to Lily, his father, and his mother and continued to wave until they were out of sight. Then he and Rose went to find an empty compartment.

The only one that was available was the last one on the left, and it had one other blonde first year sitting in it. Rose, being confident as ever, approached the boy.

"I'm Rose, Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter. May we sit here with you? All the other compartments are taken, and we really don't want to sit with our cousins and siblings. Especially his brother," she said, pointing to Albus as she said the last part, referring to the trouble making James Sirius Potter.

"Well, um, sure, I guess. I'm Scorpius Malfoy if you wanted to know."

For the rest of the train ride, Albus, Rose and Scorpius talked about random stuff, what house they wanted to be in, and their families. By the time they got to Hogwarts, they were practically best friends.

When the trio finally arrived at Hogwarts, they were already dressed in their black robes. Albus saw Hagrid and went up to say hi to him.

"Hey Hagrid, what's up?"

"Lookie here, it's little Albus Potter. Yer gonna have a ball here! Just don't make as much trouble as yer brother James!" Hagrid replied excitedly.

"I'm a little quieter than James, but not much. I want to introduce you to my cousin Rose Weasley, and my friend Scorpius Malfoy." Albus said gesturing to Rose and Scorpius.

"Ah, I see you have befriended young Malfoy here, that's quite a shocker."

"I don't need to have the same stupid prejudices as my family, and neither dose Rose. Plus, Scorpius is different from the stories I've heard about his father."

"Sorry, I didn't mean ter insult ye."

Scorpius, who had been silent up until then because of his nerves and excitement, spoke up, " That's okay, I'm not offended, but can we please get in the boats now?"

"Sure, but stick together, we wouldn't want ye to get lost."

As they got in the boats, they started to rock, but Hagrid soon steadied them.

"Gosh! I hope the boats don't tip, I'm not a very good swimmer!" Rose said scared.

"Don't worry Rosie Poo! I'll save you. We wouldn't want you to drown. Would we? ...Well…" Albus teased.

"Now guys. Please don't fight." Scorpius said turning to Rose, "It's okay Rose, I'm not a very good swimmer either."

"Gosh! I'm stuck with two people who can't swim, this stinks! Look! I can save Scor, and the giant squid can save Rosie! That works!"

"Thanks Al, that makes me feel really great inside. My cousin is going to save a guy he only just met, and leave me to get attacked or saved by the giant squid. I don't want it's tentacles near me, let alone on me!" Rose sarcastically replied.

"I was kidding Rosie, nothing is going to happen"

"Ya Rose, I promise we won't drown" Scorpius reassured her. "Now guys, let's just get there without anymore bickering, and enjoy our first view of Hogwarts."

* * *

This is my first fanfic so please review. I want to know whether or not I should continue writing this story or if I should stop. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, especially the sorting hat's speech which is from the first HP book.

* * *

The trio watched in awe as they approached Hogwarts for the first time, not uttering a single word. When they got to the castle, Professor Longbottom (Herbology) escorted them inside the Great Hall, where the sorting hat would sort them. Then the sorting hat gave its annual speech/song.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

After that, everybody applauded and the sorting began.

"Kate Abbot." _Hmm…very smart, but very brave indeed… better go with… GRYFFINDOR!_

"Nicole Bell." _Very smart… likes to read… better go with… Ravenclaw._

So the sorting continued, until it was Scorpius' turn.

"Scorpius Malfoy." _Ah… another Malfoy…the easy place to put you would be… SLYTH…._"No wait! Please don't put me in Slytherin. I don't want to be another Malfoy that has a name for hating muggle borns. I want to be my own person, not known for being the son of a Death Eater."_ Oh, well you are a brave one, most people would be scared to speak up, so better go with… GRYFFINDOR!_

A couple more kids went, and then it was Albus' turn. This was going to be a good sorting.

"Albus Potter." _Yes… another Potter. The last three have been good. I always liked your grandfather; he made a lot of trouble, him and the other Marauders. Oh well... you're going to have to ask your dad about that. And of course, your dad saved the wizarding world from Voldemort, and your brother James has been almost as bad as his two namesakes. You come from a very good family. I can see that you really don't want to be in Slytherin… So much like your father, but who knows, just like him you could do great things in Slytherin. _"No, not Slytherin, please, not Slytherin." _All right, I guess you are pretty brave, and you would make a good addition to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, always my favorite. I guess I have drug the sorting a bit too long, so… better go with… GRYFFINDOR!_

Some more first years, got sorted, and finally, it was Rose's turn.

"Rose Weasley." _Ah… another Weasley… I know just where to put you…. SLYTHERIN…. Just kidding… I got you though… better go with… GRYFFINDOR!_

Then the sorting came to an end with Blake Zabini. All in all, there were 7 new Gryffindors, Kate Abbot, Fred and Molly Longbottom, Scorpius, Kelsey Patil, Albus, and Rose. The new additions to Ravenclaw were, Nicole Bell, Delilah Chang, Jacob Coot, Samantha Lovegood, Elliot Macmillan, Kathryn Robbins, and Adam Thomas. Hufflepuff gained Luke Brown, Chase Chang, Emily Creevy, Will Finnegan, Karley Patil, Jackson Peakes, and Rebecca Vane. The new snakes were, Anne Goyle, Samuel McLaggen, Gregory and Jackie Nott, Mike Parkinson, and Blake Zabini.

Once all the sorting was done, Headmistress McGonagall gave her speech, and the feast began.

All the first years were excited about their sortings, and by how much food there was. During dessert though, there was no sound emitted by the first years, as they were all immersed in the pudding.

"First years, this way," called Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter, who was a sixth year, and a prefect. As she escorted them to the common room, they all watched in awe at the moving pictures and staircases.

When they got to the common room, Rose bid Albus and Scorpius goodnight and they quickly followed her example, as tomorrow was their first day of lessons, and they couldn't wait for it to start.

* * *

Please Review! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
